A New Stranger
by Arwyn89
Summary: Emma is the latest victem the brothers have to help but Dean finds he has more than just work related feelings for her. Please R&R all comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

Standing on the sidewalk, she looked at the people around her. The men rushing in and out her house, the reflection of the lights on her window – and her two parents being carried out in bags. And all she could do was stare. Shivering at the cold breeze on her back, she looked towards the moon which was shining bright in the sky. Usually the moon offered her comfort as it had been earlier in the night – but now it seemed cold and distant. With that she fell to the ground.

Sitting in a diner were two brothers, Dean and Sam. Sam was poring over newspaper articles to try and find there next 'job'. Dean, however, was more pre-occupied trying to find _his_ next job – and the girl behind the counter would make for a good 'holiday'.

"Dean, are you even listening to me?". Dean was snapped out of his stupor.

"No, not really", sighing he turned to face Sam, showing he had his full attention, "What were you saying?". Sam turned and looked towards the counter and rolled his eyes at the girl that had controlled Deans attention. Similar looking to Jessica Simpson, with the I.Q. to match. Turning back to dean, he continued,

"As I was saying, I think we might have found our next job. Its in Connecticut. Girl came home on night and found her parents both murdered, like a scene from the shining. Here's where it gets interesting – they alarm never caught anything". Dean looked at Sam wondering if this was a joke. Peoples houses got broken into all the time and he wanted to drive all the way to Connecticut for this. Dean sighed deeply.

"What's so big about this. Maybe they had a faulty alarm or maybe the person who broke in new the code. I mean it doesn't really feel like our sort of thing". The two brothers stared at each other, waiting for one of them to give in. Finally dean relented, knowing more than well to trust his bothers instincts.

Standing outside the house, the two guys drew breath. It was huge, possibly close on 5 bedrooms. They both looked at each other, and started to walk towards the house. Sam reached the door first and rung the bell. A girl no older than 17 appeared at the door, which would only open as wide as the chain would allow. "Can I help you?", She called through the gap. They both hinted an accent, which sounded Scottish. Dean cleared his throat,

"Hey, were here from the alarm company. We just need to re-check some things." The girl eyed them over.

"You got any I.D. with you?". Dean and Sam both flashed her the badges they had – freshly made from that morning. After carefully looking the over, she closed the door and un-hooked the chain. Pulling back the door, the two brothers seen that she was only about 5ft 4, with short brown hair. Her clothes looked as if little thought went into the this morning. A large grey sweatshirt and a baggy pair of jeans was all she wore, with her hair tied up.

Dean and Sam walked into the house. Dean whistled and turned to the girl, "Nice place you got here". The girl just continued to stare at him. Dean decided to ignore the glare he was currently receiving, and moved about the rest of the room. Sam turned to her and took over the public relations side of the job.

"So, it says in the report that you came home and found your parents, um, well they were…", Sam lost his words, but the girl just continued to hold him under her icy stare. "Um, so, you came in and the alarm was still programmed?".

"Yes, I came home and found my parents lying in this hall with their blood surrounding them, and your crappy alarms did fuck all to help them", she said, her voice filled with painful emotion. Sam hung his head. He hated this part of his job.

"I'm so sorry miss…?",

"MacRae…Emma". Emma turned and looked at the floor, to the spot were she found her parents. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. Your just doing your job after all".

"No, it's fine", Sam walked over and put an arm around her, "I realise this must be a painful time for you". Awkward silence filled the air. "Um…Did you, Did you notice anything _strange _when you came in. Emma turned to look at him, confusion etched across her face.

"Yes", she said slowly, "Yes, there were several runes on the wall, painted in-", Sam quickly cut her off,

"Do you remember what they looked like?", he asked excitedly. He through Dean an 'I-told-you-so' look and turned back to face Emma.

"Yes, I drew them down before the clean-up. There in a notebook up stairs".

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Stranger – Chapter 2

Sam looked over the symbols for what felt like the millionth time. Neither he or Dean had ever seen them before. Sam's face was screwed up with concentration as he looked through the countless web-pages on the laptop sitting in front of him. He barely cast up a glance as Dean walked in through the door. "Hey", Sam greeted Dean, "You find anything yet?", he asked. Dean shook his head in reply.

"Its like they've never been found anywhere before". They both sighed in submission. "I even went back to the house to see if I could find anything, but this demon is one hell of a criminal. Its left nothing, no traces, no tracks, just…", Dean punched the wall in frustration.

"Look man, I know this sucks but we just have to…", Sam trailed off as he stared at the wall.  
"Hey, dude, you really gotta start finishing your sentences these days" , Dean told him. Sam got up and started looking through countless books until he found the one he was looking for. "_Black Magick and it's Practitioners_. What do you want that book for?".

"Well", Sam started in a tone he knew annoyed dean, "Emma said she had been out that night. Check your calendar. It was one of the Witches Sabbaths and she also had a pentacle around her neck when we were at her house". Sam grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"Hold on, wait you think Emma was responsible for this?", Dean asked sceptically, as he followed Sam out to the car.

"No, I'm not. It's just this is the first link we've had in a few days. Its worth a follow-up at any cost". Dean sighed again and shut the car door behind him.

At her house, Emma was starting to pack. After what had happened here with all those nightmares she couldn't stay here any longer. She had family down in California who were willing to take her in. Just now come and collect her. '_You gotta love family_', she thought to herself. Hearing the doorbell ring, she dropped the box she was currently assembling, and went down stairs. Opening the door, she was surprised to see the two guys from the alarm company again. "What is it you two want. I thought you had finished everything?", she asked, pulling the door wider.

"Emma, we really need to talk to you. Is it alright if we come in?". Since they had been in before, with out jumping her, Emma opened the door and signalled for them to go though to the living room. Sitting down on the sofa farthest away from the door, Emma looked at the two men expectantly. Dean was the first to sit in one of the chairs opposite the sofa.

"Emma, we need to know. Where were you on the night of the accident?". Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and avoided eye contact with Dean.

"As I told the police, I was out with some friends, who all confirmed this". Still avoiding there eyes, she looked towards the roaring fireplace. The heat comforted her, as it had done since she was a child.

"Emma, we need to know what exactly it was you were doing that night", Sam said, walking across the room and crouching down at her feet. He placed a had on her knee, and Emma blushed at the touch of his warm hand.

"We…um, I, Well", Stopping, Emma drew in a large breath, "I'm in a coven. My friends and I…we…practise Wicca", She finished, her voice growing quieter as so spoke. Sam turned to look at Dean, with his brows raised. Emma caught this exchange and grew embarrassed about what they were thinking. "I don't see what this has to do with the alarm company?", she asked. Sam got up and walked back to Dean. "Well?", Emma asked, her tone growing more impatient. It was Deans turn to take over.

"Ok, Emma I'm gonna tell you something. But you have to promise to hear us out?", he said looking Emma straight in the eyes. Emma nodded in agreement. "Well me and Sam, were brothers not workmates. We thing it was a something, not a someone who killed your parents, and were gonna need your help to find out what". Silence filled the air, as Emma looked back and forth between the two guys, who were now claming to be brothers.

"Your both crazy", She finally came out with. Staring at them, lost for words again, she slouched back in her chair.

"What, more crazy then you prancing under the stars, thinking your making Magick?", Dean came out with, in his oh-so-subtle-way. Emma just continued to stare at them, not quite listening to what Dean was saying.  
"Emma, look", Sam said softly, "I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to believe us. Now I need to know is there anyone who would want to hurt your parents?", He asked her. Emma snapped back into focus.

"No, no of course not. My parents were…they…no one disliked them…", she finished, tears filling her eyes at the memories that flooded back. Sam knew he would have to take this slowly.

"Well is there any one, that you may have had a disagreement with lately?", He asked, looking deep into her eyes. Emma thought she could have found a whole world in those eyes. Realising she was staring, she broke off contact.

"Um, no I don't think…um wait, yes", She said, remembering Sarah. Dean turned round from looking out the windows to study her. "Um, there is this girl in my…um, group", She said, not wanting to say coven and make them look at her as if she was a freak again. "Her name is Sarah. She was kinda annoyed when this guy we liked chose me", Emma blushed again, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them.

"Do you think that this would have made her, wanna hurt you in any way?". Emma's eyes widened as she realised what they were suggesting.

"Wait you don't think. I mean Sarah was annoyed, but I don't think she'd want to hurt my parents over it", she looked at both boys who were now trapped in their own thoughts.

"You Would be surprised at what someone wants to do when they lose someone they love", Sam said darkly. Dean glanced at his brother in surprise. He guessed that he was referring to Jessica, but he didn't know Sam still was this would up about it. Dean turned to look at Emma,

"I think it's time we met this friend of yours".

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural – Ch 3

**Thanks to Midnight893, Actress19 and Brookey Babe for letting me know people are actually reading this.**

All three of them stood outside Sarah's house. Both Dean and Sam noticed it was considerably more modest compared to Emma's, who didn't seem to look at it any different. The garden was overgrown to the point where the grass was up to your knee. All the window shutters were crooked, with the paint peeling off the frames. Emma turned to look at Sam, "So what do we do now?", she asked. Sam and Dean both shared a look that had said this was a previously discussed conversation. Dean apparently had won.

"You do nothing. You go back home. We are going to look around", Dean told Emma, in a tone which made all arguments seem futile. Emma grew angry at how she was being treated. It was her friend, her family and now she was being cut out of it. Not bloody likely!

"Excuse me, lets just remember whose life the is your investigating into!", She whispered, "I have every right to be here, more than you two do!", she said, her voice raising slightly. The two brothers looked at each other again.

"Fine!", Dean said, and stormed off up the garden. Sam gave a slight smirk at how easily he was been wound up by Emma and followed him up the path. Emma hovered at the gate, before slowly walking up after them. Dean turned to face Emma, "Now your sure there gone for the weekend?", he asked. Emma sighed, once again feeling like she was being interrogated.

"No, Sherlock, I just felt like telling you that for the kicks", She replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Sam laughed and looked at Dean, who had turned away from Emma to hide the grin that was annoyingly spreading across his face.

"Right, so I guess it's time to see how these people live", Dean said walking up to the door. Emma finally caught on.

"Wait, wait, we're gonna break into her house?", She asked, growing alarmed. Looking between the two she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, yeah. We have to if we wanna find out if she's the one who…well, you know", Sam told her. Emma thought Sam had this way of making everything sound like it was the right thing to do. She nodded her head for him to continue. Emma watched in awe as Dean took a total of 5 seconds to pick the lock. Suddenly a though accord to her,

"Hey, have you guys ever broken into my house". The silence from them both confirmed this, "Wait you have? What the hell for?", She exploded as they walked through the door.

"We, well I, needed to check over your house, just to see if it was a spirit or demon ect.", Dean told her. Emma thought this over for a minute. She decided to let this one go and not get angry.

The house smelt damp and musty. The inside was as good as the outside. Beat up furniture lay across the room at no particular angle. Emma had been here only once before. She always thought this house reminded her of 'The Tulip Touch', and it had crossed her mind more than once about the type of life Sarah was living here. Once again she felt thankful for the life that she had had. Sam and Dean wandered off up stairs and left Emma to fend for herself. She walked around noticing how different it was from her own house. On her walls were pictures of various holidays and good memories – on Sarah's walls there was wallpaper that was beginning to fall off. A great rush of sympathy filled her and suddenly she didn't want to be alone. She rushed up to Sarah's room to find Dean looking through some boxes. "Hey, um, what is it your looking for", She asked Dean softly. Dean who hadn't heard anyone come in, swung round to look at Emma. He noticed she looked different. Younger, more vulnerable. It took all of Dean will power not to run over and hold her in his arms. Realising what he had just thought, he blushed and turned back to the box.

"Um, just looking for, well anything really, that will tip off if it was Sarah or not", He muttered. Emma looked around the room until something on the back wall caught her eye. The paint there had a large scratch down it that could have been caused by anything. But from the way the floorboards sat, it would be perfect. She rushed across the room and knelt down at the wall. She traced her fingers down to the floorboard and noticed that it looked like it had been move before. She quickly opened up the board and found several books – one's which she would never dare read.

"What the hell do you think your doing!", A voice screeched out. Emma turned and saw Sarah standing in the doorway. She quickly pushed the floorboard back down and stood up before Sarah seen what she had been doing.

"Um, Sarah. HI, we were-", Emma started to think of an excuse.

"You were just going through all my stuff! God isn't it bad enough you get everything else, now you want to intrude on my life!", she shouted across the room. Dean tuned and took Emma by the arm.

"Maybe we should be going", He said and guided her out into the hall where Sam was standing. They all quickly rushed out the house and into the car. Closing the doors, Dean drove off to a spot two blocks away. He turned to face Sam. "Hey, you find anything?", he asked. Sam shook his head in response.

"I found something", Emma said and they both turned to face her, "The floorboards. The opened. I looked just as Sarah came in", she unzipped her coat and produced a book, "And I found this".

**TBC… **


	4. Chapter 4

Emma handed over the book to Sam. He looked it over carefully. The old leather cover was cracked and almost falling apart in his hands. He opened it up and looked inside. He glanced up and looked at Dean, "Its in Latin", he told him, and handed him the book. Dean took it and started to read through it.

"Yeah, this book would defiantly do the trick", he said. Emma looked at him surprised. She wouldn't have take Dean to be the type to read Latin, she thought Sam would have been the most likely of the two. To her the book meant nothing – but Dean thought it did…and she was growing to trust his choices.

"So you think it was Sarah – I mean she's responsible for…", Emma couldn't finish her sentence. Dean turned to look at her, his face full of sympathy and anger. He felt sorry he couldn't do more to help her and was angry someone would want to do this to her.

"Well now all we can do is go back to the motel and work out which curse it is she used", Dean thought for a moment and turned to Emma, "You want us to drop you of at your house?", he asked her. Emma shook her head.

"If it alright can I come with you?" she asked, "I wanna be there when you find it – I wanna know…what killed my parents", Emma finished, in a voice that was barley audible. Dean was surprised at how happy he felt Emma wanted to spend more time with them. Sam started the car and they headed back to the motel.

Emma perched uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room, it was almost how she expected two guys to live. Stuff lay about the floor everywhere and there clothes were still in cases. Dean typed away on the laptop every so often, when he found a word he couldn't translate – then he'd scribble it down on a pad of paper next to him. The room was silent as Sam had went out for food – but strangely Emma found this situation comforting. She felt safe, something she hadn't felt in a few days. Feeling someone watching her she turned to find Dean staring. Emma wasn't sure if it was at her or was he just staring into space – either way she blushed at the intense concentration that was spread across his face. Both started as Sam walked through the door carrying fast-food. "Hey, I have food", he said and turned to dump it down on the bed next to Emma, "Just help yourself to whatever", he said to her. Emma just stared at the food. How could anyone eat when they were so close to finding out what killed her parents.

"Hey I think I've got it", Dean said all of a sudden. He turned and showed Sam what he had written down on the notebook. Sam's eyebrows knitted as he read. Looking up at Dean, Emma could see that he wasn't happy about what it was.

"What is it?", She asked. Looking between the two of them she knew none of them wanted to answer. Emma got up and snatched the book out of his hand. As she read it over she felt horrified at what this was implying.

"Are you serious. That's just…wrong. Gross. This is why my parents died…because they were…oh god. No. I shouldn't have to know that", Emma said. Both Sam and Dean were amused at the reaction to her finding out her parents died because they had had sex.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, they were under a spell. It gave them urges- "

"Ok I think we can just stop there", Emma butted in, "From now on we don't talk about my parents sex life. As far as I'm concerned they stopped having sex after I was born and I don't care to know otherwise", She told them. 'Why, why are they wanting to talk about parents and sex', Emma thought. Both Dean and Sam were laughing by this point, but Emma chose to ignore it.

"Ok, it says they were bitten by some sort of bug. After this they have – um feel compelled to…you know", Sam said, "Then once that is over they are visited by a some sort of spirit who kills them. So at least we know the demon isn't fighting on its own. So all we have to do is burn the book and get Sarah here long enough to strip her powers", Sam said. Emma looked at him as if he was insane.

"Oh, yes that sound so easy. Wait here. You burn the book and I'll go take Sarah's power off her", She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sam and dean both thought this through.

"Wait you said that Sarah liked your boyfriend, right?", Dean asked.

"Ex-boyfriend, and he's out of town this week". They all sat thinking. How would it be possible to get Sarah close enough to strip her of her powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah stood in the field. She couldn't believe that Shawn wanted to meet her here. At first she thought it was a bit strange, but put that all aside and decided to come. A black car pulled up that she didn't recognise. Out stepped two guys who looked really familiar. It suddenly dawned on her – those were the two that were in her house. This was all Emma's fault. Sarah sat down on the ground and began to chant.

Sam and Dean unloaded the car of everything they would need. Sam looked over but couldn't see Sarah anymore. "Hey Dean", Sam called out, "Where did she go?". Dean turned to see what Sam was meaning. It had seemed Sarah had disappeared.

"Crap", Dean said, and grabbed the stuff he needed and ran towards the spot where she had stood. As they got closer they realised that she was on the ground whispering something to herself. "Quick Sam, do it now", Dean said. They both started to pour salt around her. Sam pulled out the book he had and started to say something in Latin. Sarah's eyes flashed open. She tuned to look at them. Her eyes were as black as two lumps of coal. She started to laugh.

"Its too late. You can't save her now", She said. Sam tuned and looked at Dean confused. Dean made a motion to keep him reading. Sarah let out a piercing scream that echoed around the field. A blue light erupted from her chest. As Sam finished the last word the light stopped. Sarah's shoulders dropped and her breathing slowed down.

"Did it work?", Dean asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean leaned over and picked up Sarah. The least they could do is make sure she got home safely.

Emma woke up on the bed she was lying on. It took her a minute to recognise where she was. The motel room was dark and Emma started to worry that the guys weren't home yet. She crossed the room and switched on the lights. "Ouch", she said softly and flicked away a bug that bit her on the back of her neck. Just as she was sitting back down on the bed, the door flew open and Sam and Dean walked in. "Hey, are you alright? I was starting to get worried", She said, looking at them both.

"Yeah, were fine. Um, Are you…ok I mean?", Dean asked. What Sarah had said to them kinda freaked him out. Emma nodded and Dean sighed with relief.

"So that's it over?", She asked them. Dean and Sam both looked at each other.

"It should be", Sam finally said. Emma sat down on the bed. She had been thinking about this for a while. She now just had to pluck up the courage to ask them.

"Hey, um, I was wondering", Emma started to ask, "I mean, it's pretty big and understand if you don't want to…but, well now I'm alone, I was gonna go live with my dad's parents in California. Um, I was just wondering if you guys could take me there?", There, she had said it. There was two reasons behind her asking them this. One was she just didn't feel safe now that she knew it was a something that had killed her parents. The second was…well Emma didn't feel ready to say goodbye to Dean, just yet.

"Sure", Dean said. Emma looked up at him gratefully. "I mean, if that's what you want, it shouldn't be too much of a problem or anything…". Sam smirked at Dean. He doubted that he was just doing this out of a kind act.

Emma stood outside the big house. She had lived here the last 7 years of her life. Now it was time to close the door on that chapter of her life. Sam and Dean finished putting the last of her stuff in the car and shouted for her to come down. Emma turned her back on the house and walked down the steps to the car. She opened the door, and slid into the back seat. Dean turned on the stereo and AC/DC filled the car. Emma sat back on the seat on closed her eyes. "Dude", She said to Dean, "You really need to update your music collection". Sam laughed out loud and Dean just smiled. Maybe this would work out after all.

**THE END**

**Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I've decided to do the next as a different story, Called Passion of Lust and will be rated M.**


End file.
